Thirty Seven
by eMmALeA99
Summary: Bella had lived in Forks her whole life and is abused by her dad after her mother leaves them when she is six. The Cullens are vampires and are new in Forks. Will Bella be saved? Complete
1. Welcome to my life B POV

I don't own Twilight

Read and review and tell me what u think of it...

* * *

**Bella POV**

Thirty seven. That was the number of bruises that covered my body, each one a different shape and varying in color. Some were hand prints while others were just random blobs, the only

thing that they all had in common was the fact that they were ugly like me. At least that is what my father tells me every night as he beats me for whatever it is that I did wrong. I am still

thankful that my life hasn't always been like this...

**Flashback **

**-Bella 6yrs old -**

_I was running around the house with my brand new backpack strapped to my shoulders. Tomorrow would be my first day of kindergarten and we had spent the day buying me everything from_

_clothes to school supplies. My mom and dad were smiling at me and telling me what a big girl I was and how proud of me they were._

**End Flashback**

What I wouldn't give to go back to that day. To be young and loved again, I defiantly would have a greater appreciation of what I had.

I can't remember the exact day that things got so bad for me; I think it was mainly a combination of things. My mom left us later that same year saying that she couldn't stand being in this

tiny town any longer. she had always complained about living in Forks, but i guess my dad didn't realize how much untill she actually left. Once he realized that she was truly gone his

attention and anger were focused only on me. He made it very clear that it was all my fault.

After my mom left Charlie started to change. It started out slowly. He would come home drunk and stay out late. Then he started to skip work days, staying home all day drinking and

watching TV. Eventually he lost his job, which he told me was my fault to. By the age of eleven I had a night time job, saving every penny to pay the bills.

The abuse started slowly to, a slap here and a kick there. Usually it was only when he was drunk. The first time he hit me I was only eight years old, and it has only been building since

then. At school people believe that I am just a cluts which isn't that hard to believe. I tend to shy away from people so they won't find out what I am hiding. I eat my lunch alone in the

library, and sit at the back of all my classes.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror, noting that I would defiantly need some cover up o the morning. I sighed and stood up carefully, my ribs ached from Charlie's painful kicks and I

am pretty sure that my wrist was broken. My whole body hurt but hey it could be worse or at least that's what I am going to keep telling myself.

As I limped slowly to my bedroom I heard Charlie's car pull up and new that I better hurry if I wanted to avoid him. Speeding up my pace despite the protest of my ankle I made it to my

bedroom with drawing the attention of Charlie. It may have been a small victory but I was extremely happy.

Just before I fell asleep I couldn't help but feel that something good was going to happen tomorrow...

* * *

Sorry it's so short I'm going to work on that

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please :)


	2. Metting Bella Ed POV

**A/N** k so in my fanfiction Bella is NOT Edwards "singer" or whatever it is she is just like every other human to him. He cannot read her mind though and Alice only gets some visions of her and many are not that clear (only the ones that are almost unchangeable)

Thank you to everyone that reviewed :) it was very encouraging

sorry for any spelling or other errors

**_I don't own Twilight_**

* * *

**Alice POV**

I was bouncing in my seat, no matter how much the rest of the family complained I loved going to high school and meeting new people. I did feel slightly bad for jasper though his control wasn't quite as good as the rest of us. Either way I had a feeling that today was going to be the start of a very good year.

I looked around the car quickly. Edward was looking bored, Emmett was excited, Rosalie was mad (what else was new), and Jasper looked extremely nervous. As Edward pulled into the school I couldn't help but notice an old red Chevy truck pulling up, and a pretty brown haired girl stepping out. A vision suddenly hit me...

**-Vision-**

_The same girl was sitting in the middle of a beautiful meadow laughing. Then a man came up behind her and hugged her giving her a kiss on the cheek. _

I gasped as a realized that this boy was in fact Edward

The vision suddenly changed

_The girl was now on the floor looking beaten and bruised. Her arm bent in a very unnatural position. A shadow was looming over her preparing to deliver a final blow _

And then finally it switched one last time

This vision wasn't as clear...

_The girl was defiantly there, but she was different. She was taller and paler; she walked with the grace that only a vampire could posses. Her outfit was a long white gown, a wedding dress maybe?__ It wasn't clear enough to tell _

**-End vision-**

As I came back to the real world I had a huge smile on my face, finally Edward would have someone to love him. I felt my smile get bigger causing my family to give me some strange looks. I quickly started singing a random song in my head before Edward could see. I knew his feelings on what we were and that if the vision were to come true it would take a lot of convincing and planning.

I took one last look at the girl before we entered the school, I was about to follow my family when something on her face caught my eye. It was a bruise that would have been impossible to notice through the makeup if I were human, but since I'm not I was able to make it out. The second vision suddenly came to mind, did this bruise have something to do with the vision?

I quickly pulled Jazz aside

"Jazz can u tell me what that girl" I said gesturing to the girl "is feeling?"

He gave me a confused look but did it just the same. After a few seconds I saw him frown and turn to me.

"She is in so much pain, both mentally and physically" he said sadly "why are you so curious?"

I shrugged replying "I don't know but I have a feeling that that girl is going to make a major impact on our family"

"She's human Alice" Jasper said "it wouldn't be safe for her or us"

"We'll we will just have to see won't we" I replied cryptically "now come on we are going to be late!" I said dragging him into the school.

* * *

**_Time Skip_**

**-Lunch-**

**Edward POV**

This morning had gone by horribly slow. Between the stares of the students and the disgusting thoughts of the girls all I wanted to do was go home and play my piano. Alice had been blocking me from reading her mind all morning and refused to give anything away.

I and my family sat at a table at the far corner of the cafeteria. Everyone was taking quietly to each other, minus Alice who seemed to be scanning the cafeteria for someone or something. Her eyes suddenly locked onto someone and when I turned to what she was staring at I noticed that it was a girl. She was pretty I guess for a human, from what I could see at least which was only her back. She had long brown hair and a slim body that almost seemed to small and fragile. The thing that got to me most however was that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't read her mind. Silence was all I got, I couldn't understand it.

I must have been glaring at her because she quickly turned around and our eyes met. She had beautiful eyes that were the richest shade of brown. I didn't want to look away, but my family was giving me weird looks and the girl seemed to think I was a little strange also. As I turned my head back around I saw that Alice had a huge grin on her face that she was unsuccessfully trying to hide. Could this be what she was hiding from me?

"Alice" I growled at her "tell me what you saw"

As vision suddenly appeared in my mind...

_The same girl was sitting in the middle of a beautiful meadow laughing. Then I came up behind her and hugged her giving her a kiss on the cheek. _

I was shocked. That was ever going to happen, the girl was human it was far too dangerous. I wasn't going to let it happen! I looked into Alice's mind only to find that she was still blocking me, there had to be more to the vision.

"What was the rest of it" I said in an annoyed voice

She looked a little unsure for a second and mouthed _at home_ as the bell rang to end lunch.

* * *

-**Biology-**

**Edward POV**

I was sitting in the biology room waiting for the rest of the class to arrive because I had to get my sheet signed by the teacher being a new student and all. The teacher had told me that I would be partners with a girl named Isabella and that she was very quiet. I didn't think much of it until later when the same girl from the cafeteria walked in. I don't know why but that fact seemed to make me happy. It got even better when I saw that she was making her way over to the area I was sitting in.

She sat down quietly, setting her books to the far corner of the desk. I noticed with a frown that when she sat down she winced. Could she be injured? That thought bothered me more than it should have; Alice's vision was getting to me. This girl did not deserve to be with a monster like me, but it couldn't hurt to be friendly right?

"Hey, I'm Edward" I said quietly, not wanting to scare her "Isabella right?" I asked

"Bella" was her quiet reply

Bella I mused, meaning beautiful, how very fitting for this girl. As I turned to look at her again I grazed her writs and her he gasp in pain before quickly trying to hide it.

"Are you ok" I inquired quickly "let me look at it my dad is a doctor"

She gave me a scared look before pulling away and muttering that it was just a sprain. After that she ignored me for the rest of the class, and if she had been any other person I would have welcomed it but not I this case. I wanted to know why she didn't want me to look and why was she so scared?

The final bell sounded and she was gone before I had the chance to talk to her again. I would defiantly have to ask Alice about this when we got home

* * *

Here is chapter 2 I tried to make it longer


	3. She can't die! B&E POV

**I don't own Twilight **

A/N sorry but my computer was being stupid so updates might take a little longer sry :) plez be patient

* * *

**Bella POV**

After the awkward meeting with Edward the thing that I wanted to do was go home and never go back to school. I mean don't get me wrong, I was very excited at the fact that someone as good looking as he was talking to me when everyone else just ignores me now. He was much too observant though, and if anyone were to find out about Charlie he would kill me.

I had bolted out of the classroom the minute the bell went to avoid any future questions about me or my wrist. Just as I was pulling out of the parking lot I saw Edward and who I assumed was his family standing by their car. They looked like they were having a very serious conversation, and Edward did not look happy. I found myself hoping that I didn't have anything to do with it, but quickly brushed the thought away remembering that I had to keep my secret at all costs.

**-Bella's Home-**

As I arrived home I was relieved when I remembered that Charlie was going out with some of his police friends tonight and probably wouldn't be back till much later (Charlie is still friends with people at the police station even though he no longer works there). That would mean I was off the hook for cooking him diner, which made me happy because I don't think I could handle anymore fish at this point. In the end I just made a grilled cheese, and after making sure that the kitchen was spotless (no need to anger Charlie) I made my way up to my bedroom.

Homework was never a problem for me, I actually enjoyed school. It was my escape from Charlie. My work was also an escape I guess, but it wasn't the same. Thinking of work I would probably have to pick up some more hours if we wanted to have food in the next few months. Money was becoming a problem, every penny of my collage fund had been spent and what little money dad made he spent on himself.

I sighed as I sat down on my bed, this was too much for someone my age to be responsible for, and I needed help. On top of everything Charlie had grown increasingly violent over the past few months and I didn't know what to do. He was my dad and don't ask me why but I have never been able to bring myself to hate him. I didn't want to see him locked up or anything, I just wanted to be free of him. Plus looking at the situation logically who would believe me? Charlie new every cop in this town and was friends with most of them. No one would take me seriously if I did accuse Charlie of any of the things he did to me.

I decided that I had done enough thinking for one night and when to put my pj's on. Then I quickly grabbed something to ease the pain in my wrist before climbing into bed and found myself dreaming of none other than ... _Edward Cullen_

* * *

**-Starting from where Bella left Edward-**

**Edward POV**

I slowly made my way out to the car; I couldn't get my mind off Bella Swan. No other human had ever gotten to me this way before and it annoyed me that I cared so much about her after only meeting her today. She was odd I guess, but in a good way, she didn't hang all over me like all the other girls did. She seemed to be very smart and kind also. Her face when I had asked her about her wrist to had gotten to me, why did she seem afraid? Again, for what seemed like the millionth time today, I found myself hating the fact that I couldn't hear her thoughts.

Much too soon I found myself at my car with my whole family waiting for me.

"Where have you been" hissed Rosalie, in an angry voice

I simply gave her a glare before turning to Alice

"We need to talk" I told her

She just gave me a small nod before climbing into the car along with the rest of my family.

**Alice POV **

I didn't know what to tell him of how much too show him. I didn't want to freak him out, but I also didn't want him to think that he and Bella would never work together. I also didn't know exactly he wanted to talk about or what had made him so mad. My mind drifted back to the second vision...

_The girl was now on the floor looking beaten and bruised. Her arm bent in a very unnatural position. A shadow was looming over her preparing to deliver a final blow _

I had yet to figure out what that vision was about; the truth was I was hoping that it was never going to happen. I didn't usually get things wrong, but no one deserved to have that happen to them. That would be another touchy subject with Edward, anyone (except maybe Edward) could see that he had feeling for this girl eve after such a short time. Decisions, decisions! I really wanted this to work out for Edward; he deserved to be happy after all these years. I would do anything to help them get together.

* * *

**-With Edward-**

**Alice POV**

"I need to know everything that you saw" he asked me almost desperately

I bit my lip, what should I tell him? An idea popped into my head, I needed to know what had sparked this interest in Bella.

"Why are you so curious?" I questioned

"Alice" he growled at me

"Edward" I growled back

"Fine" came his reply, "we had biology together and I bumped her wrist"

"And" I prompted him to continue

"And she gasped in pain, but when I asked her if I could look at it she looked scared" he explained.

A shocked look came over my face too quickly for me to hide.

"What do you know?" asked Edward accusingly

"I don't know what this means" I said quietly "but they may be connected"

I quickly showed him the vision of Bella beaten on the floor.

"No, that will not happen!" hissed Edward "your visions are not always accurate!"

"I know bu..." I started, but he cut me off

"Who was the man" he glared at me "who!"

"Calm down Edward" I commanded "that's all I saw"

With that he stormed out of the room, leaving me to think over this new piece of information that Edward had given me. Although I had yet to meet Bella I couldn't help but be concerned for her, plus in my mind she might as well already be family. She would not die, this family and Edward needed her, she cannot die.

* * *

So this is ch 3 um... idk I wanted it to be better, but tell me what you think


	4. Help?

I do not own Twilight

Here is ch 4 Read it and tell me what you think

* * *

**_School_**

**Bella POV**

I was currently sitting in English and I was mad. English is my favourite class, I love all the classics! We were even doing Romeo and Juliet; I had read this book so many times that I knew certain scenes off by heart. This should have made my day, but instead I was focused on none other than Edward Cullen.

I couldn't make up my mind whether I should let him in and hope for the best or continue to push him away. On the one hand if I let him in maybe I could have a friend again, but on the other hand how could I keep my secret from him? I was still split on that subject too; what to do about Charlie? When did my life become so confusing? The only answer I could come up with was Edward Cullen.

As the bell sounded indicating that it was time for lunch my nerves kicked in, I had biology after lunch. As I walked to the cafeteria I debated whether or not I should fake sick and avoid the situation altogether. No I thought to myself then I would have to deal with Charlie and I was just too tired to even get into that. Oh well.

As I came back to earth I realized that I was in fact at the cafeteria. I don't really know why I come here every day, it's not like I have money. I usually just take my corner I the back and read a book or do my homework. As I turned to my table my eyes widened as I saw that my table was occupied by the Cullen's (minus Edward). I didn't know what to do, I just stood there staring.

"Bella?" a voice behind me made me jump in surprise. I spun around only to come face to face with none other than Edward.

"Hey" I replied quietly

"Would you mind sitting with me today" he asked

"Um I was actually just leaving" was my geniuses reply

"Please" he said giving me the most gorgeous crooked grin

"Um I guess" I replied unsure of any other way to get out of this

"Thank you" he said and began leading me over to a vacant table

As we walked I couldn't help but feel embarrassed by the stares we were getting from the entire cafeteria. Both the Cullen's and the rest of the students seemed shocked at the scene that they were presently witnessing. I quickly hung my head looking only at the floor as I felt my cheeks burn red.

"Adorable" said Edward almost to himself

I stared up at him totally confused to what he was referring to

"Your blush" he replied with a slight chuckle

"Oh" was all I could manage to say as I felt my face turn a whole new shade of red

As we sat down I couldn't help but feel happy, I couldn't remember the last time I had sat with anyone at lunch. I guess I had forgotten how good company can make you feel. I felt almost normal, at least until he asked his next question:

"How is your wrist?"

That simple question was all it took to bring me back to reality. Memories of Charlie and how he had ruined my entire life flashed quickly through my mind. It was then that I realized that Edward was waiting patiently for my answer. What should I tell him? The truth; that it hurt so bad I wanted to cry? That I was almost positive that it was broken and not healing right in the slightest? Or option two, I could lie. Tell him that I was fine and it was just a simple sprain.

I knew the answer that I should be choosing, option two. I shouldn't drag Edward into a situation that was my own problem. Yet there was something about Edward that almost made me want to confess everything to him. To have someone to help me and not have to deal with the stress alone. Even if he couldn't help me to have someone to talk to and tell all my problems to would probably do wonders for my stress levels. I sighed as I prepared to answer

"I'm fine" I whispered

"You are a terrible liar you know"

I was shocked, I mean I knew I wasn't an excellent liar or anything but no one had even come close to guessing my secret. Yet he had seen right through me and that fact scared me. He must have seen my shocked look and guessed that he was right.

"Let me look" he demanded calmly

"I'm fine really" I assured

"Bella" came his stern reply "now"

I knew I was fighting a losing battle at this point and quickly began coming up with a plausible story to why I hadn't gone to see a doctor. I looked up as I heard Edward gasp as he looked at my wrist. I had to admit it was pretty ugly and swollen.

"Bella why haven't you gone to a doctor!" He asked

"I don't like going to the hospital" I answer lamely

Without any hesitation Edward grabbed my uninjured hand and began to pull me out of the cafeteria. Just as we were about to exit I saw him glance at his family and I swear I saw the small black haired one nod to him.

"Where are we going?" I questioned

"My house, your wrist needs to be looked at now"

"it's fi" I started but he cut me off

"No, we are going and that is final"

I debated making a run for it at the parking lot but I knew I could never out run him. Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time today I slowly climbed into his car glaring at him the entire time.

* * *

**_Cullen House_**

As the car stopped I couldn't believe where we were, he lived here? This place was a mansion, a big white beautiful mansion.

"You live here?" I asked

"Yep, my mother is very into decorating

"Wow" was all I could manage as I followed him up to the house and into the front door

The house was even better on the inside; it was like something that people fantasize about.

"Dad" Edward called "you home?"

"Edward what are you doing here" questioned a gorgeous blond haired man that had appeared at the top of the stair case

"Bella hurt her wrist would you mind taking a look at it?"

"Of course, bring her up"

With that Edward lead me up to an office that I assumed belongs to his dad.

"Well let's take a look at that wrist shall we" he asked giving me a small grin

I nodded and gave him my wrist shyly. He didn't look to happy at what he saw. After only a short once over he had determined that it was broken quite badly and that I would need a cast immediately. I tried to talk him out of a cast because I didn't want to deal with Charlie's questions, but he wasn't taking o for an answer. He did however say that I didn't have to get it tonight seeing as it was getting late (idk pretend that it took them awhile), but he made me promise that I would go see him to put a cast on it right after school tomorrow. I had agreed reluctantly and said my thank you and goodbyes' before letting Edward drive me home.

The car ride was silent for the most part, but it was a comfortable silence. I actually enjoyed it, but as we pulled up to my house I realized that I would have to face Charlie. I could feel my nerves come to life and my palms start to sweat as I prepared to deal with whatever was waiting for me when I got inside my house.

* * *

Review Plez!

Also if u have any ideas on what should happen next plez share them with me


	5. The Doctors thoughts Ed POV

I don't own Twilight

Here is ch 5

* * *

Edward POV

As I drove away from Bella's home I couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Deciding that I was probably being paranoid I decided that it would be best to simply go home and stop worrying. I was also very curious to what conclusion Carlisle had come to after examining Bella's wrist. I wanted to know if his suspicions might clear up if Alice's vision could in fact come true.

I didn't know what to think. Bella was pretty good at hiding whatever it is that she was hiding but every now and again you could catch flashes of sadness or a scared look in her eye. It drove me insane that u couldn't read her mind, I just wanted to make her life perfect and if someone was hurting her or was going to hurt her I was going to try my best to save her at all costs.

As I came back down to earth I noticed that I was in my driveway and quickly exited the car. I needed to see Carlisle right away.

* * *

_In Carlisle's Office_

Carlisle POV

After Edward had left with Bella I had immediately checked Bella's medical record to confirm my suspicion that someone was hurting Bella. Sure enough as I pulled the medical record out and read over her many hospital visits. Broken bones, stitches, infections, and massive amounts of bruising and that was just the beginning and over half the doctors had said that they were suspicious but none had done anything about it. It made me mad that if someone was hurting Bella that if anyone of her doctors had done something that Bella might already be safe and out of harm's way.

I was bought out of my musing by the sound of the front door opening and closing and prepared myself for the many questions that I am sure he would ask. I also had to mentally prepare my mind, I didn't want Edward to read my thoughts and freak out, and this was something that I had to break it to him slowly. I knew just from the short interactions between Edward and Bella that Edward defiantly felt something for Bella and I didn't want him to do anything that he would later regret.

Edward burst into my office about two seconds later and immediately asked the question that I had yet to figure out how to best answer.

"Is someone hurting Bella?"

I didn't want to tell him yes because I was not entirely sure. On the other hand I couldn't lie and tell him that she was fine, any person could tell by just looking at her that something was wrong. Edward was no idiot either; I knew that Edward had his suspicions to.

"I don't want to jump to conclusions Edward, but something is defiantly up"

"Someone is hurting her right?"

"From what I saw today and from looking at her medical record yes I do believe that is the reason for Bella's many injuries"

"Who!" Edward demanded

"That is the next question"

I thought it over for a moment. It would most likely be someone that no one would suspect; a family member or a close friend.

"I would put my money on her father something seems off about their relationship" stated Edward, interrupting my thoughts.

I thought Edwards suggestion over and it did seem plausible. I myself had never known chief Swan all that well but I had heard through the rumour mill that he had been fired from the police station for excessive drinking. Drinking was also associated with violence so he was defiantly a prim suspect when it came to Bella's abuser.

"We need proof or a confession from Bella before we even start to think of a way to fix the problem" I decided

"She will never admit to it, we would have to see the abuse for ourselves" Edward admitted

"If you get closer to her she might share it with you willingly you know" I said with every intention of pushing him closer to Bella. I wanted to see Edward find someone that he could be happy with and I hoped that Bella might be this person.

"Maybe" mused Edward; warming up to the idea after a few moments.

"Alice did say that she saw us happy together and that I would never hurt her" he admitted to me.

With that he left the office mumbling that he would try. The thought made me smile.

* * *

Edward POV

As I entered my bedroom my thoughts were reeling; who was hurting _my_ Bella? Should I try to get closer to her? Was that too dangerous? What was I going to do? It was times like these were I would love the ability to sleep, the ability to just get away from all my problems even for just a short time. I couldn't even remember what it was like to sleep or too dream, I had to admit it was a little strange to miss something that I couldn't remember but I did.

Sighing I went back to my many unanswered questions. After an hour or two more of not coming up with any answers I simply gave up. I decided that I would play some piano in an attempt to clear my head. As I started to play a brand new melody entered my mind. I simply went with it and within a matter of minutes the song was complete, I quickly wrote it down so I wouldn't forget it. I continued to play until I thought popped into my mind, as I was writing my new song my thoughts had all centered on Bella. I almost laughed as I wrote the title on the top of the page. I smiled as I looked down at the word Beautiful written across the top of the page. It was perfect, Bella meant beautiful in Italian.

Suddenly everything made sense, ok maybe not everything but at least the things that concerned me and Bella's relationship. I liked her and I hoped that she liked me I the same way and vampire or no vampire I was going to try and make this work.

* * *

Ok so im sorry if Edward was out of character but I tried and i know its short but i am hoping that the next chapter will be longer

Plez review

Also the next chapter will be Edward finding out about Bella so any suggestions on how that should go plez don't hesitate to tell


	6. Guardian Angel B POV

I don't own Twilight

Ok so here is chapter 6

Read it and tell me what you think

also there is some mild swearing in this chapter

* * *

Bella POV

As I awoke in the morning I couldn't help but frown; today was Saturday and Saturday meant that it was the weekend and the weekend insured may chores, beatings, and even more time to think about the puzzle that was Edward Cullen. I had yet to decide if I was going to be selfish and involve him in my screwed up life or ignore him and let him move on. At school no matter what I did he was always kind to me and it annoyed to no end. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

As I my mind continued to work on overload I stated to get ready to face the hell that was my life. I knew that in all logic we needed money bad, but I just couldn't bring myself to go to work today so I simply called in sick. This would probably earn me another beating or two, but truthfully I was at the point where I really didn't care. I needed a break if I had any intention of not having a mental breakdown. I was rudely brought back from my thoughts by the sound of Charlie yelling.

"BELLA!"

And so my day began, oh joy. I quickly finished up my morning routine before slowly making my way downstairs to face Charlie.

* * *

_Kitchen_

Bella POV

As I entered the kitchen I saw Charlie sitting I his usual spot glaring at me.

"Where is my breakfast?" he demanded

"Coming" I replied obediently

I decided that I would go simple and just make him some eggs and bacon. Usually he doesn't really care what I make him as long as its food, unfortunately today was not one of those days. I was just about finished the bacon when I felt someone come up behind me.

"What is this shit supposed to be Bella?" he asked me with a sneer

"Breakfast?" I answered a little unsure

"Not good enough" he decided "you will have to be taught a lesson"

With that he took my hand and forced it onto the top of the stove holding it there for a good minute. I could feel my skin peeling off as I fought the urge to cry out.

"You're just a stupid slut you know that?" he told me as his boot connected with my leg successfully knocking me to the floor.

"Please!" I begged but it was no use there would be no stopping him now.

"Why should I? Be demanded "you are worthless"

He then proceeded to hit, kick, and punch me until he was satisfied, or at least that's how it usually worked. Then again today didn't seem to be a usual day. Normally I played his punching bag then he would leave me alone, but today he just kept going. He had me on the floor as he slowly added more and more pressure to the boot that was on top of my left arm. I couldn't hold back the whimper of pain as I heard my arm crack; it wasn't until moments later that I actually felt the pain and then the tears began to fall.

"You are absolutely pathetic" he announced as soon as he notices my tear stained cheeks

"It's no wonder no one like you"

Sometimes I felt that his verbal insults hurt more than any of the physical abuse did. I mean it drove me insane when I would watch a show or see a family out together and see how they interacted. I hated that I had never got to experience that nor would I ever get to. My family was seriously fucked up; my mother had taken off when I was six leaving me with my dad who had in turn blamed her leaving on me and taken it upon himself to make it know that it was my entire fault. Truth be told I was actually starting to believe it myself, I mean why else would he do this to me? I also found myself hating my mother for not sticking it out with us. i often imagined what my life could have been if she hadn't left us.

He landed another few kicks to my stomach and another crack was heard indicating that one or more of my ribs had been broken. I could no longer bring myself to care as I lay on the floor, I found myself replaying one song over and over again as my numbness took over.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong  
I have figured out  
How this world turns cold  
and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find  
deep inside me  
I can be the one_

I will never let you fall(let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
[to fade]

What I wouldn't give to have a guardian angel was my last though before drifting off into the darkness.

* * *

_Unknown Location_

Bella POV

I was in a dream like state and honestly I just wanted to stay here forever and I probably would have if it was not for the pestering voice that was calling my name.

"Bella! Wake up Bella! Please!" the voice continued to call

I sighed as I slowly opened my eyes, they were so heavy and I wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep and never wake up. Slowly I looked up and met a set of gold pleading eyes that i would reconize anywear, Edward eyes

"Bella, thank god! It's going to be ok now you're safe" he whispered softly into my ear as he gently pushed the hair from my eyes. It was at that moment that I decided to stop fighting Edward, could he possibly be my guardian angel?

* * *

Ok so it was a little short and I know that Edward wasn't a major part but I am hoping that the next chapter will be longer and include Edwards POV.

Plez review!

The song was _Your Guardian Angel_ by _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_


	7. I will save her! Ed POV

I don't own Twilight

Ok so sorry for the confusion about what happened with Bella's mom, but I am sticking with the story that she left them when Bella was two.

Here is chapter 7

* * *

Edward POV

_After talking to Carlisle_

I paced back in forth in my bedroom contemplating everything that Carlisle had told me. I so didn't want it to be true, the very idea of someone hurting my Bella made me want to kill. I didn't know what I should do. Should I ask her about it and bring it up? Or do I wait and hope she will open up to me? How would the whole vampire thing play into this? I had already decided that I was going to make it work at all costs, but of course it would all depend on Bella's reaction.

The feeling from when I dropped Bella back at her house had yet to go away and it was not helping my current mood. I was in the midst of an internal battle; do I go to Bella's house to check o her or do I wait to see her at school the next day? I desperately wanted to see her, but on the other hand I felt that she deserved some privacy from me also. As I continued to weigh my options Alice burst into my room with a panicked look on her face.

"Edward! Bella! Hurt!" she exclaimed incoherently

"What? Alice calm down!" I needed to know what was wrong with Bella and Alice was my only source for answers.

As she took a few unneeded breaths she continued...

"Bella she...she...just look!" she exclaimed

The vision suddenly appeared in my head...

**_Vision_**

_Bella entered the kitchen and then proceeded to make her father breakfast when suddenly he came up behind her and placed her had on the stove. _

I was shocked

_Her father then proceeded to beat her while calling her worthless and blaming her for the death of her mother. He just kept kicking and punching her until she was on the floor barley clinging to consciousness. _

**_End Vision_**

"How long Alice?" I demanded

"Not long enough" came her barely audible reply, she look as though she wanted to cry

"I don't think you can't make it" she continued softly

"No!"

"I can save her and I will" I declared as I jumped out the window and began running as fast as my legs could carry me. As I left I heard one last soft whisper from Alice...

"For our sakes I hope you do"

* * *

Edward POV

_At Bella's house_

As I arrived at Bella's house I couldn't help but think of how normal it seemed. Shaking the thought away I made my way to the door and proceeded to knock. I desperately wanted the vision to not have taken place yet. I wanted to make it before Bella had experienced any pain, but in the back of my mind I knew that I was already too late.

When I received to reply at the door I decided for Bella's sake that I should probably just brake in. As I slowly opened the door I was greeted with the sight of a drunken Charlie passed out on the couch surrounded my beer bottles. The next thing that I noted was the delicious aroma of blood that filled the house. Those thoughts were quick to disappear though when I remembered why I was here.

I was able to locate the kitchen very quickly, but I had to pause for a moment to prepare myself for what I might find on the other side of the door.

As I peered into the kitchen I instantly made out a shape that could only be Bella. I quickly ran to her side and began to look her over. Her arm was out at an unnatural angle and he bone appeared to be crack in half, some ribs stuck out also and her hand had the burn that I had witnessed in Alice's vision.

"Bella! Wake up Bella! Please!" I called desperately trying to get her to respond

She stirred slightly, giving me the biggest feeling a relief and the knowledge that I could still save her. Slowly her eyelids opened slowly to reveal her big brown eyes, but instead of their usual beauty they were glazed over and hazy.

"Bella?" I said hoping to encourage her to look at me

Her eyes flashed instantly to mine and for the first time since we met they held no pain or secrets, or hate, instead they held happiness. She looked up at me and gave me a smile before slowly closing her eyes once again.

"Bella, thank god! It's going to be ok now you're safe" I whispered softly into her ear as I gently pushed the hair from her eyes.

I decided that it was best for me just to get Carlisle to treat her because knew that the wait at the hospital would take forever and too many questions would be asked. I gave Bella in last look as I went to go find a blanket to wrap her in before I put her into the car.

Grabbing the comforter off her bed I quickly made my way back downstairs and wrapped it around Bella and loaded her into the backs seat while trying my best not to disturb and of her injuries. I drove slowly made my way home trying not to jostle Bella who had again opened her eyes but did not seem very with it at the moment. That only made me more worried; I sped up just a little.

* * *

Edward POV

_At Cullen House_

As I pulled up into the driveway I was thankful that Alice saw me coming because standing on the porch was Carlisle all ready to help.

"How is she?" he asked

"Not good" I sighed "please help her"

"Of course, bring her in"

I silently lifted Bella from the car and followed Carlisle up to the spar room that he had prepared.

"Lay her here" he instructed

I laid her down gently before backing away so that Carlisle could look her over.

"It'll be ok" I whispered into her hear before leaving the room

* * *

_After the Examination_

Carlisle came out two hours after with a serious look on his face. I had been playing my piano in an attempt to calm myself down, but it hadn't worked all that well. I was pretty sure that the only thing that could calm me down at this point would be seeing Bella was safe with my own two eyes.

"Is she ok?" I demanded

"She will live" he confirmed

"How bad?" I asked cautiously

He took a moment to collect himself before proceeding.

"Her arm will take a while to heal; it was broken all the way through"

I let out a snarl

"She broke three ribs, but luckily they didn't hit her lungs" he continued

"The burn on her hand will be painful for some time to"

"On top of that she also has many bruises and cuts that should heal up with some rest"

I wanted to kill Charlie by the time he was done. I don't think I had ever been this mad before.

Alice came bounding in twos seconds later...

"Bella will be awake in 3 minutes and 36 seconds" she announced

"And she is going to want pain medication and answers"

I sighed as I mentally prepared myself for the questions that Bella will be sure to ask and the decisions that will have to make in the near future.

* * *

k so plez give some ideas I really want to stick with this story but I don't really know where to go from here so plez give me ideas

Also plez review it mean a lot i want ur honest oppinions


	8. What are You? B POV

**I don't own Twilight**

**Thank you to everyone who read my story and especially those who took time to review it helped a lot. And thank you for everyone who pointed out places where the story wasn't consistent, I went back and I am pretty sure I changed everything so it made sense. If u find anymore plez let me know, I am trying this is only my first fanfic that I have tried to make semi long.**

**Also spelling isn't a strong point (even with a computer) so yeah I apologize for that sorry**

**Here is ch 8**

* * *

Recap

Edward POV

Alice came bounding in twos seconds later...

"Bella will be awake in 3 minutes and 36 seconds" she announced

"And she is going to want pain medication and answers"

I sighed as I mentally prepared myself for the questions that Bella will be sure to ask and the decisions that will have to make in the near future.

End Recap

* * *

Bella POV

As I felt myself become in control of my body I slowly opened my eyes before shutting them again a cringing at the pain. My entire body hurt ! My ribs killed and the place where Charlie had burn me was itching. My head felt like someone had wacked it with a bat and I wanted nothing more than to be unconscious once again just to be able to escape the pain.

About two seconds later Edward walked into the room and my mind suddenly kicked in; where was I? I remember Charlie beating me, but I thought that the part with Edward had been a dream. Then again the fact that he was here now seemed to prove that theory completely wrong. What happened to Charlie? I decided that for the sake of my head that it might be better if I stopped trying to figure things out for the moment.

"Bella?" came the concerned voice of Edward

"You okay?" he continued while approaching me like someone would approach a sacred child

"What happened?" I asked slowly while still attempting to figure it out myself

"I saw what your dad did Bella, you have to get some help!" he pleaded

"This cannot go on"

"I guess it would be pointless for me to say that I don't know what you're talking about, right?" I asked in a failed attempt to lighten the mood

"Good guess" came his sarcastic response

"Where am I? I asked

"You are currently at my house, more specifically in our spare room" he explained

I was taking a minute to process everything that Edward had just told me. My secret that I had kept for so long had finally been discovered and to my amazement I couldn't me more relieved. I had always thought that if I told anyone that Charlie would get me, but maybe with Edward help I could actually be free! I quickly calmed myself down after that thought and convinced myself not to get my hopes up too high.

I was about to ask Edward what would happen next when suddenly a thought hit.

"How did you know?"

"Bella, I saw him hit you!"

"Yeah, but what were you doing at my house?" this just wasn't adding up, how had he known?

I heard Edward sigh before continuing

"Bella I feel that because I know you're secret that it is only fair that you know my secret" he said looking a little unsure on how he should proceed

I simply sat there and waited for him to continue

"Bella do you believe in the supernatural?" he asked cautiously

"What like ghosts and demons?" I asked wondering where he could be going with this

"Yeah, and werewolves and... Vampires?" he said and I noticed that he emphasized the last word

"You mean like bloodsucking, undead, creatures of the night?" I asked, more than a little confused at this point

He seemed to ignore this comment

"So do you, believe I mean?"

"Sure I guess, but what are you getting at?" I urged

"Well you see me and my family we are different" he told slowly, almost as if he was testing the waters for something much bigger

Different, I thought. Of course that fact was very well known. From the way they looked to the way they stuck together everyone knew that something wasn't normal, but what really wanted to know was what it had to do with the supernatural.

"What are you?" I asked

The shocked look on his face was priceless; I had caught him completely off guard. Then I as also I little insulted, did he think I was stupid; he had clearly been talking about supernatural stuff then had brought up his family, what other conclusion was I going to draw?

"Are you a vampire?" I asked as I added everything up in my head. The fact that he was always cold to the touch and there was that his entire family was so impossibly gorgeous. Then as I thought back to school and how I had never actually seem the Cullen's eat anything and it just clicked. Everything logical about my brain told me that vampires are not real, but it just fit.

"Yes" came his shocked reply "but how..."

"You were talking about supernatural and your family, so I put two and two together and vampire just fit" I explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He thought this over for a moment before accepting it and moving on.

"Why haven't you run yet?" he asked me curiously

"Well for one thing I don't think I would make it very far" I said well motioning to my tired and battered body

"Plus logically if you were going to hurt or kill me, why save me and go through all the trouble?" I pointed out

He again had a look of shock on his face, I enjoyed that I had the power to do this to him.

"Bella I'm a killer" he announced

"Do you kill humans?" I asked

"I have" he admitted regretfully

"Do you still?" I honestly wouldn't judge him if he did, I mean everyone does what they have to in order to survive.

"No!" he responded quickly

"Me and my family we feed off animal blood" he explained "We call ourselves vegetarians as our little joke" I laughed a little at that, but immediately stopped when the pain in my ribs became too much.

"Ouch!" I muttered

"Oh sorry!" Edward said worriedly "I forgot" he explained while handing me some pills and grabbing the cup of water off the side table.

"Something to manage the pain"

"Thanks" I replied

"So are real vampires like the ones of TV?" I questioned

"Not at all!" scoffed Edward

"No coffin" I asked slightly disappointed

"No, no coffins, we can go out in sunlight without burning and sorry but no fangs"

"No fangs?"

"Just sharp teeth sorry" he said while giving me a grin

"What can you do then" I asked

"I can read minds" he told me seriously

"You know what I'm thinking!" I all but screamed

"Let me rephrase that, I can read all minds except for yours and it drives me insane"

"Welcome to being normal" I muttered

He gave a small chuckle before continuing

"Bella if you are feeling up to it I would like for you to formally meet my family and Carlisle would like to take a better look at your injuries" he requested

"Ok" I said, a little unsure "but what if they don't like me?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you never cease to surprise me" he laughed as I prepared to meet his family.

* * *

**ok so that is ch 8**

**So again plez feel free to make comments (good or bad) I am trying with the grammar and spelling so bear with me plez um idk were I should go from here...**

**a)I was thinking putting in James and Victoria and having Charlie put in jail and out of the story**

**b)Charlie could come back for Bella**

**c)Voulturi (sp?) could come into it and something could happen with them**

**I am well aware that al these story lines have been done multiple times, but I am going to attempt to put my own twist on things**

**So plez review and tell me what you think I should do**


	9. The Cullen's B&E POV

I don't own Twilight

So here is ch 9 review and tell me what you think

* * *

_**Recap**_

_"Bella if you are feeling up to it I would like for you to formally meet my family and Carlisle would like to take a better look at your injuries" he requested_

_"Ok" I said, a little unsure "but what if they don't like me?"_

_"Bella, Bella, Bella, you never cease to surprise me" he laughed as I prepared to meet his family._

**_End Recap_**

* * *

Bella POV

To say I was nervous was a huge understatement, I was terrified and feeling super inadequate as he pulled to into the mansion he called his house. I mean sure I had seen all of the Cullen children, but that fact didn't help considering they are all amazingly gorgeous and I was, if anything, below average. Then there was also the fact that they all either knew or were going to find out about my 'problems' at home; something I had never wanted anyone to know about. I was chewing my bottom lip nervously as I thought of all these things and suddenly I wanted nothing more than to bolt from the house and never go back; I was actually just about to make a run for it when Edward tightened his grip on my hand ever so slightly.

"Bella, it's going to be fine love, they will not judge you" he whispered reassuringly in my ear as his family slowly entered the room.

The first thing I noticed was that the gorgeous blond woman was staring at me with conflicting looks; it was like she couldn't decide whether to pity me or despise me. I knew from school that this was Rosalie, but so far I didn't know what to think of her. Beside her Emmett was grinning like a maniac, it was slightly unnerving. I couldn't decide whether to laugh or be scared, so I settled for moving slightly closer to Edward and left it at that. Alice was there too, giving me her best reassuring smile; I gave her a tentative smile back. Japer stood stiffly beside her looking very uncomfortable and out of place. Lastly my eyes skimmed over Esme and Carlisle, who were both smiling gently at me.

"Everyone" Edward announced, "this is Bella"

I gave them all a shy wave as they began to introduce themselves.

"It's good to see you again Bella" Carlisle said stepping forward to give me a light hug. I stiffened slightly as he did this but tired my best to stay calm; I still wasn't 100% comfortable around men, but I was getting better.

"You too" I mumbled back

"I'm so glad to meet you!" gushed Esme as she also gave me a hug, "just tell me if you need anything at all"

"Thank you" I stuttered amazed at her kindness

Alice was next walking up to me and giving me a bone crushing hug.

"I'm Alice and we are going to be the best of friends" she grinned at me

"Um thanks" I replied

"Oh!" she declared before turning around and pulling Jasper next to her, "this is Japer, he's shy" she told me with a wink and Jasper just gave me a small wave.

"Don't scare her Alice!" scolded Rosalie as she approached me

"I'm Rosalie, it's a pleasure to meet you, and I just want you to know that I am here if you want to talk about anything" she offered

"Thanks" I replied smiling a genuine smile

"Saving the best for last I see!" Declared the one I knew as Emmett, "I am the amazing Emmett!" he yelled joyfully before scooping me up into a bear hug.

"Put her down!" demanded Edward

"Sorry Bro. Bella" he said as he set me down gently on my feet

"That's fine" I smiled trying to hide a grimace of pain, "it's nice to meet you all "I said feeling much more comfortable then when I first walked in. I almost laugh at the fact that this was a family full of vampires; they seemed like your everyday family to me.

"Now Bella" Carlisle announced, "let's get a better look at your injuries"

* * *

Edward POV

_From The Start of the Chapter_

I could tell that Bella was nervous, although not over the fact that she was entering a house full of vampires, but over the fact that she wouldn't be accepted by them. This girl was an unsolvable puzzle that constantly kept me guessing what she would so next.

I took one look at her and immediately sensed that she wanted nothing more than to run. I simple tightened my grip a little in an attempt to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. I has earlier debated whether or not to warn her about how loud Emmett could be or how Jasper didn't have the best control and would probably shy away from her, but I had decided against seeing as it might just add to her nerves.

"Bella, it's going to be fine love, they will not judge you" I whispered reassuringly in her ear as my family slowly entered the room.

Esme and Carlisle's thoughts were only of concern for Bella's well being. Alice was planning out when she should take Bella on a shopping trip and too what stores they should visit. Rosalie surprised me by instead of simply hating Bella, as I thought she would, she also felt pity most likely from her own experiences. Emmett was just plain excited; he had a huge smile on his face that I am pretty sure scared Bella a little because she moved a bit closer to me. Lastly was Jasper, although Alice had already assured both him and the family that he would be fine, he wasn't taking any chances which was more than ok with me.

Everyone took their turn introducing themselves to Bella, who seemed to be slightly overwhelmed at the amount of attention she was receiving. And just to add to that Alice announced that they were going to be the best of friends which only served to confuse her more. Rosalie had finally settled on the fact that she would be nice to Bella for my sake and gave her an offer that if she ever wanted to talk about anything that she would be there. These seemed to relax Bella slight and I gave Rose a small smile I thanks. Emmett the decided to introduce himself and then proceeded to give Bella a bear hug.

"Put her down!" I demanded

"Sorry Bro. Bella" he said as he set Bella down gently on her feet

Although she tried to hide it I didn't miss the pained expression that overtook her face before she replaced with a smile. I gave Carlisle a quick look indicating that I wanted him to look at Bella soon; I didn't like the fact that she was in pain and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Now Bella" Carlisle announced, "let's get a better look at your injuries"

* * *

Ok so here is ch 9, I am not sure if I like it or not but anyway...

I have decided that later on there will be most likely a combination of Victoria James and the volturi again I am going to try my best to put an original twist on it

Plez Review


	10. AN Sry

AN

Ok I am so sorry I was really trying not to do an authors note but so major family issues have come up and I probably won't be updating for a few weeks. Again I'm sorry


	11. Result B&E POV

I don't own Twilight

So first off I just wanna thank everyone who had read and reviewed this story u r awesome!

So here is ch 10 I tried to make it semi sorta original

* * *

_Recap_

Although she tried to hide it I didn't miss the pained expression that overtook her face before she replaced with a smile. I gave Carlisle a quick look indicating that I wanted him to look at Bella soon; I didn't like the fact that she was in pain and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Now Bella" Carlisle announced, "let's get a better look at your injuries"

_End Recap_

* * *

Edward POV

As Carlisle lead Bella toward the stairs that lead up to his office I couldn't help but tag along. I read Carlisle's thoughts and it seemed he was worried about how seeing her injuries again would affect me. I myself wasn't completely sure either but regardless I wanted to be there to support Bella and make her feel as comfortable as possible.

As we made our way to the office I could practically see the panic rising in Bella and although I didn't know exactly what it was about I wanted to calm her down. The first thing that came to mind was to hold her had because that was one of the few human memories that I had never forgotten; my mom would always hold my hand when I was scared or worried so I hoped that it might do the same for her.

Slowly I took her tiny had into my own and gave it a reassuring squeeze, this seem to help but then I was at a loss as to what I should do next; should I continue to hold her hand? Or should I let go? Bella seemed to sense my indecision and made it clear that she wanted to keep holding hands by simply giving my hand a slight squeeze in return. A smile formed slowly on my face.

Much too soon for my liking we had arrived at Carlisle's office and I had to let go of Bella's had. As soon as we let go I immediately missed the warmth of her had. She gave me a small smile before sitting on the table as Carlisle had instructed.

"Ok Bella, how are you feeling?" he questioned

"Umm I hurt?"She replied, although it came out as more of a question

"Yes I would assume so" chuckled Carlisle, "But can you be more specific?"

"Umm, well my arm hurts and my burn is itching, oh but most of all my head is killing me" she explained, wincing when she mentioned the headache

"Your head?" asked Carlisle

"Yeah, it feels like someone is drumming on it" she complained

"Hmm" replied Carlisle as he began to poke a prod at Bella

"Well from what I gather you seem to have a slight fever that I am going to watch carefully and I think that is what is causing the majority of the pain in your head" he explained

"Also I am not 100% sure but due to your 'situation' it is more than likely that your immune system may be weaker than normal therefore you will most likely be more susceptible to illnesses in the near future" he finished

"So you think I am getting sick?" asked Bella

"More than likely yes, but have no worries I will be personally making sure that your healthy again in no time" he assured, "although for the mean time I would advise you to rest up and not do anything to taxing"

"Thank you Carlisle" replied Bells softly

"You're very Welcome Bella" he said before leaving the room

As soon as he left the room I could see that Bella was fighting back a yawn, but I was worried that she hadn't had anything to eat in such a long time.

"Are you hungry Bella" I asked her

"No, just tired" came her soft reply

"You really should eat" I encouraged

"I know, but I am not hungry at all" she explained, "Maybe I am coming down with something"

"I'm sorry I am being such a burden to you and your family" she said unexpectedly

"You are not a burden Bella" I explained, shocked by the fact that she thought that she was a burden, "Trust me when I say I truly want to do everything in my power to take care of you and make you happy"

This brought a blush to her face and made her look down at her feet in embarrassment.

"So how bout some food?" I asked while smiling slightly at the fact I made her blush

"Fine" she agreed, "But nothing big"

"Deal" I said, happy at the fact she was going to eat t all, "and you can even eat it in bed"

This brought a smile to her face as I led her to my bedroom where Alice had recently had a bed put in because she claimed that Bella would like it the best. I would never tell her, but that fact made me extremely happy.

As I opened the door to my room I heard a light gasp from Bella as she took it in.

"Whose room is this?" she asked in awe

"Mine" I replied, enjoying the fact that she seemed to like it

"Wow, it's amazing" she said

"Thanks"

"You lie down" I instructed, "and I will be back with some food and pain medication"

"k" she answered in a tired voice as she sat down on the bed

* * *

I walked down the stars and made my way to the kitchen looking for something small for Bella to eat. I wasn't exactly sure what she liked to eat, but I figured and apple would be a safe bet.

Before going back to the room I also made a quick pit stop to get Bella some medication for the pain and something to ease her headache. I really wished that u could simply take her pain away; a sudden thought came into my head, what if Bella became a vampire. I let my mind wonder over how perfect it would be; having her at my side for ever, nothing would make me happier.

About two seconds later I shook the thought away, hating myself to even thinking of taking Bella's soul away. I knew deep down that she deserved better than me, but I also knew that I would do everything in my power to keep her with me for as long as she wanted me.

"Besides turning Bella into a vampire would never happen; it was wrong of me to even imagine" I muttered out loud

"Maybe not" came the voice of Alice behind me

"What do you mean?" I demanded

"I saw this vision a while ago when I showed you the others of Bella" she explained, "Watch"

_Vision_

_Bella was standing in a isle, but she was different. She was taller and paler; she walked with the grace that only a vampire could posses. Her outfit was a long white gown, her golden eyes rose to meet... mine!_

_End Vision_

Although the vision hadn't been fully clear had only one guess to what the white dress was; a wedding dress. The vision had been of us getting married!

"Your visions are not always accurate Alice"

"I know, but this one just keeps getting more and more clear" she exclaimed happily

"If you ask me it is almost a guarantee!" she said while skipping off

"We will have to see" I said softly as I made my way to my room; however a smile did appear on my face at the thought a marrying Bella

Thoughts of Alice's vision continued to plague my mind as I finally made it to me bedroom.

"Bella?" I called out; making sure it was ok for me to come in

When I received no reply I simply opened the door, only to find her fast asleep curled up on top of my bed. I gently moved her into a more comfortable position; covering her with the thick quilt that Alice had provided.

"So much for getting her to eat" I muttered, as I sat in a chair beside the bed.

* * *

Thank you for reading ch 10 plez review


	12. Sickness B&E POV

I don't own Twilight

Ok so this is ch 11 its kinda a bit of a filler till I decide wat is gonna happen next but plez read and review and tell me what you think

sry for the late update but skool just started also i really do want to complete this story but i need ideas so plez help :)

* * *

_Recap_

"Bella?" I called out; making sure it was ok for me to come in

When I received no reply I simply opened the door, only to find her fast asleep curled up on top of my bed. I gently moved her into a more comfortable position; covering her with the thick quilt that Alice had provided.

"So much for getting her to eat" I muttered, as I sat in a chair beside the bed.

_End Recap_

* * *

Bella POV

I woke up with a pounding headache and my throat was on fire. I couldn't remember where I was and all I wanted to do was go back to sleep. I was just about to snuggle back into the warm blankets and forget everything when all of a sudden something caught in my dry throat and I stated to cough violently.

"Bella! Are you okay?" came a worried voice

... I tried to reply but my coughing prevented me from doing so. Edward slowly sat beside me and eased me up into a sitting position.

"Here" he said, as he slowly put a glass to my lips and tipped it so I could drink.

I drank it down greedily, loving the way it soothed my dry throat and took away the horrid coughing.

"Better?" he asked, eyeing me carefully

"Sorta" I mumbled in an attempt to keep the coughing at bay

He put a hand on my forehead and I immediately leaned into it, enjoying the cool relief that I gave.

"You have a fever I think" he said more to himself than to me

"How do you feel?"

"Bad... and tired, so tired" I managed to get out, wincing at the pain it caused to

"Sorry sweetie, no sleep until I can get Carlisle to look at you" he told me

"No" I mumbled sleepily as I turned to snuggle back into the blankets

"Sorry Bella" be said, and before I could manage to ask what for my blankets were gone

My body immediately reacted to the loss of heat and I began to shiver.

"I'll be right back" he said apologetically, before leaving the room

I simply laid there with a frown on my face.

* * *

Edward POV

I quickly made my way to Carlisle's office; I wanted him to look at Bella as soon as possible. I was just about to open the door when Esme interrupted me.

"Are you looking for Carlisle?" she asked

"Yeah, I think that Bella is sick and I want him to take a look at her" I explained

"Oh is she ok?" Esme asked, her voice laced with worry

"I don't know, I haven't been around humans that are sick very often"

"Well Carlisle got called into the hospital because they were short staffed so you will have to give him a call, or if you want I can" she offered

"Would you mind?" I asked

"Not at all" she said

"You just go take care of Bella"

"Ok" I said before heading back into my room.

* * *

As I re-entered my bedroom I could hear Bella's coughing and it gave me flashbacks of me dying of the influenza. My panic level was rising; I constantly had to remind myself that she would be fine and that the medicine today.

"Bella?" I questioned as I moved to her side

"Are you Ok?"

"My mom is calling Carlisle for you" I explained

"K" she whispered softly, lying back down on the bed weakly

She looked so small and I hated the fact that she had to deal with one bad thing after another. She had only just escaped her father and now her body had to deal with both being sick and healing her many injuries.

My thoughts were cut off by Bella having another round of violent coughs making me cringe.

"What can I do?" I begged

"Anything at all" I pleaded

She seemed to think it over for a second before finally coming to a decision.

"Lay with me?" she asked timidly

Without a moment's hesitation I complied and laid o the bed with her. She immediately snuggled into me and placed her burning forehead on my chest. I heard her let out a sigh before falling asleep. I was glad that I could at least give her some relief.

* * *

It was almost an hour later when Carlisle entered the room. Bella had been asleep for the entire time and I was worried that her fever was getting higher, but I wasn't sure.

"Hello Edward" he greeted me

"Bella's sick" I stated

"Well let's wake her up and let me take a look" he said

Nodding, I went over to Bella and shook her softly on the shoulder.

"Bella, honey you have to wake up, Carlisle is here"

"Mmm" was all I could make out as her eyes opened slowly to meet mine

"Can Carlisle take a look at you?" I asked

She gave a small nod as she began coughing.

"To start can you tell me your symptoms Bella?" he asked

As she went to answer she couldn't form words and cough; her face looked in pain as she tried to speak.

"Here" I said, handing her a pen and paper

She gave me a smile before turning to write. Two seconds later she handed the pad back to us and it read...

_Headache, throat hurts, coughing, stuffy nose, too hot, chills, and stomach-ache_

Carlisle seemed to think this over before producing a thermometer from his medical bag. After a few moments the thermometer beeped and Carlisle removed it and inspected it.

"102.5 degrees" he announced

"Much too high" he concluded

"Have you had anything to eat or drink today?" he asked Bella

Bella simply gave a shake of her head and yawned tiredly.

"Sorry Bella just a few more things and you can go back to sleep" Carlisle assured

Bella gave a small smile, but in seconds it turned into a grimace as she darted to the bathroom and threw up whatever she had left in her stomach.

Both me and Carlisle followed quickly and found Bella leaning her head against the toilet looking exhausted.

"You ok?" I asked her as I helped her get cleaned up and back to bed

"Tired" she muttered

"Do you feel like you might throw up anymore?" asked Carlisle

Bella simply shook her head and wrote on the paper...

_Nothing left to throw up..._ _Feeling a little dizzy_

"Dizzy?" confirmed Carlisle

She gave a nod

"Well you can go to sleep for now, but if when you wake up you are still feeling the same or worse I may have to give her something to rehydrate her" Carlisle said

"Are you going to watch her Edward?"

I nodded and muttered a goodbye to him as he left the room. His thoughts were worried though and that fact worried me; Bella would be ok, right?

I turned to look at Bella once more only to find her looking at me. As our eyes met she motioned for me to lay with her once again and I immediately complied knowing that there was no place I would rather be.

* * *

Ok this wuz ch 11

Plez plez plez I really need ideas on where to go from here

Also plez review


	13. Theories B&E POV

I don't own twilight

K so I know that my spelling is horrible and my grammar is even worse and I am not denying it, but please don't just review to tell me that bc I already know

Also I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed! U r awesome

Last thing is I would like to thank supernatural-lover for the idea! Thank you so much it has helped a lot and I am hoping that I might even finish the whole story!

P.S. anything medical has no research or accuracy I simply made it up

* * *

_Recap_

I turned to look at Bella once more only to find her looking at me. As our eyes met she motioned for me to lay with her once again and I immediately complied knowing that there was no place I would rather be.

_End Recap_

* * *

Bella POV

I awoke with a major headache, but unlike yesterday my head wad not burning hot. In fact it was pretty cool; the pounding was the only way that I could tell I even had a headache. It was then that I realized were I was and why my head was cold, Edward. It all came back to me; the rescue, me getting sick and asking him to stay with me. I was amazed to say the least, he had stayed!

"You awake?" came Edward's voice

"Oh! You scared me!" I yelped

"Sorry" he chuckled

` I attempted to glare at him, but I don't think it was working.

"How are you?" he asked curiously

"I'm...?" I rasped out before pausing as I took a moment to do a mental check of how was feeling; my head was pounding, my throat was raw and sore, I as dizzy and I haven't even sat yet, all in all I felt like crap.

"Don't talk" cautioned Edward as he handed me my pen and paper

_I feel crappy _

I wrote, deciding that lying would only get me worse in the long run. He gave me a small hug before sticking a thermometer in my mouth. I waited patiently for it to beep and prayed that I was getting better; being sick was horrible! As the beep sounded I tried to read Edward's face for any sign of what it read. His face gave nothing though, so I was left to wait.

"103 degrees, it's gone up" he muttered worriedly

_What does that mean for me?_

I wrote down quickly, hoping that no needles would be brought into the situation.

"I am going to get Carlisle" he replied, leaving my question unanswered

With that he was out of the room and I decided since I had nothing better to do, I would take a nap.

* * *

Edward POV

I made my way to Carlisle's office in a hurry, it made me mad that Bella was so sick and there was nothing I could do for her.

"Carlisle!" I called

"Come in" he called back

I immediately entered the office and explained the whole Bella situation. He was worried also which wasn't calming me in the slightest.

"I have some theories" he admitted

"But you aren't going to like them"

"Why is that?" I growled

"Well my first theory, and the one I would most like it to be, is just a bad case of the flu" he explained

"In that case we would just have to give her medicine and wait it out"

"What is so bad about that?" I questioned him

"Well I don't know if her body is strong enough to fight off the flu, but she seems like a fighter to me" he said in an attempt to cheer me up

"She is" I assured

"What are your other theories?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to hear them

"Well, I am beginning to wonder if it might be something more serious" he explained

"What do you mean?" I asked quickly

"Her body had taken a lot of abuse Edward, you never know what might have been overlooked over the years" he admitted

"What does that mean for Bella" I wondered out loud

"Well from what I gather there is no way you are letting her go, correct?"

"Yes" I replied without thinking

"Even if it came down to..." he trailed off

"No!" were the first words that flew from my mouth

"Edward! Think about this logically" he said, raising his voice slightly

"Bella is young; she deserves a shot at life"

"But..." I began only to get cut off

"But nothing, her life had been hell, if you don't I will" he threatened, shocking me to no end

"I need some time" I muttered

"Please check on Bella" I asked and with that I was gone out the window

* * *

Edward POV

I ran, I simply ran till I was sure no one was around. I needed to think about everything that Carlisle had told me. I hadn't ever really considered that she might die; I had just assumed that with Charlie gone she would be fine. I had fallen for her and if I was correct she was falling for me to. Alice had seen our life together; she wasn't supposed to die!

My mind was reeling, what to do? I couldn't stand damning her soul, it was wrong and an angel like her didn't deserve that. Unfortunately Carlisle had shown me a complete different side to this scenario. Bella truly hadn't been given a fair shot at life, she was only young. Her life had been shitty from the day her mom took off. Plus Carlisle had made it painfully clear that if I didn't change her that he would. Maybe he had a point; maybe we could have the future that I so desperately wanted. To finally have someone to share my life with and not be the only loner in the family. Maybe, just maybe everything would turn out for the better.

With that final thought I turned to make my way back to the house with a whole new outlook and what my happen.

* * *

I hadn't even made it half way back to the house when Jasper me half way.

"Edward!" he called in an almost panicky voice

"What happened?" I asked, knowing that in all likely hoods it would have something to do with Bella.

"It's Bella" he replied

"What happened" I growled

"She isn't doing so well" he muttered

"Her fever went up and she keeps drifting in and out of consciousness"

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital?" I asked knowing that the technology there would be of more used than what we had at home

"Carlisle said um..." he broke off in a very non-Jasper like fashion

"Said what" I growled

"He said that her body is shutting down and there is nothing anyone can do" he got out as quickly as possible

"I am sorry Edward, I knew she meant a lot to you"

"She isn't going to die" I muttered

"You mean you changed your mind?" he asked, amazed

"Yeah, she deserves a life"

"I agree" I replied, surprising me

"Having a new sister could be fun" he said shrugging his shoulders

"Thanks man" I said

"It means a lot"

"You better go" he said, breaking me out of my moment

With a nod and took off as fast as I could go to save the woman of my dreams.

* * *

K so I no the ending was corny, but watevr just deal with it

Again plez review

And just a heads up I think there will be mayb one or two more ch


	14. Change B&E POV

I don't own Twilight

K so here is ch 13

Umm idk if this is going to be the end or not I guess its up to what you guys think I should do. So plez review and tell me.

* * *

_Recap_

"I am sorry Edward, I knew she meant a lot to you"

"She isn't going to die" I muttered

"You mean you changed your mind?" he asked, amazed

"Yeah, she deserves a life"

"I agree" I replied, surprising me

"Having a new sister could be fun" he said shrugging his shoulders

"Thanks man" I said

"It means a lot"

"You better go" he said, breaking me out of my moment

With a nod and took off as fast as I could go to save the woman of my dreams.

_End Recap_

* * *

Carlisle POV

Bella was going to die. There was no way around that fact; however there was the option of turning her. If it were solely up to me I would have turned her already because in my mind she deserved to have a life. She was so young and her life had been so hard; she deserved to live a 'normal' life if at all possible. I just wish that Edward could see this; he was so set on the fact that we are soulless creatures that are damned for eternity. I wish he could see that he and Bella are meant to be and turning her is what she truly wants.

I sighed as I checked Bella over for what felt like the millionth time. She looked so frail and sickly; it pained me that I could do nothing to ease her pain. A permanent grimace decorated her face as she whimpered and twitched in pain. I had come to see Bella as a daughter even after the short time I had known her and it was killing me to see her in this way.

I stared at the needle that I was holding in my hands; I was debating whether or not to give her an overdose and let her rest in peace.

"Carlisle! STOP!" came the yell of Alice as she ran into the room.

"No need to yell Alice" I reminded.

A huge smile appeared on her face and I wanted to remind her of the current situation and hoe inappropriate her smile was.

"Guess what?" she grinned.

"What" I replied, getting a little agitated.

"Edward's coming" she said smugly.

"And?" I prompted, not in the mood for games.

"And he has decided to change her!" Alice squealed with excitement.

"Come again!" I replied in shock.

"You heard me"

"Like change her as in... Into a Vampire?"

"Yes a vampire! What else would I be referring to?"

"Sorry, I am just in shock I guess" I explained.

"Are you 100% sure?" I asked, not wanting to get my hopes up.

"This may be the clearest vision I have ever gotten" she confirmed with a look of determination.

"I sent Jasper out to warn him about Bella then I received a vision of him agreeing to change her" she explained

"Excellent" I muttered with a grin.

"Bella may just get her shot at life after all"

"Yes, and Edward may finally get his mate!" Alice chimed in

"How soon will he arrive?" I asked.

"Two minutes exactly" she replied happily.

Another sigh escaped my mouth as I prepared the necessary equipment to make Bella's change as painless as possible.

* * *

Edward POV

After what seemed like forever the house finally came into view. I had made it! Everything was going to be ok. There was now absolutely no doubt in my mind that changing Bella was the right decision.

I made my way through the front door and up to where Bella was waiting.

"Carlisle! I..."

"I know" he replied, cutting me off.

"Alice?" I guessed

"Yes, now will I be doing the change or would you like to do it?" he asked

"I... would like to do it, but do you think that I will be able to handle it?"

"I believe that you truly love Bella and would never cause her any harm, plus I will be here with you throughout the entire process" he reasoned

"Ok then" I mumbled.

I then turned my attention to Bella, in truth she looked awful. She was so pale she looked like she could have been a ghost. Her once beautiful brown hair was limp and sticking to her sweaty forehead. Her breathing was laboured and her face showed her pain. All in all she look as though she was on death's door, which probably wasn't far from the truth.

"Whenever you're ready" Carlisle urged.

"Ok" I whispered.

Slowly I took Bella and bit into her neck, wrists, and ankles, hoping that the more venom I put into her the faster the change would happen.

It was funny; as I was biting her it was like I couldn't even taste her blood. It didn't affect me like I thought it would, the only thing I could think was that I couldn't mess this up. I just kept repeating that this was Bella, the girl I had fallen in love with, and the girl I would hopefully get to spend my eternity with.

"You did good son" said Carlisle as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Now we wait"

* * *

_Around 3 Days Later _

Bella POV

My body was on fire. Everything hurt and no matter what I did I couldn't seen to wake up. I wanted to move my body, but my mind and body didn't seem to be working together at this point so I remained frozen.

I had no idea how long this had been going on. Time didn't seem to mean much anymore. I felt like I was floating. It was strange but it was almost peaceful in some ways. With that thought I let my mind go and began to fade into the darkness.

* * *

Edward POV

She hadn't moved a muscle since she had started her change. There had been none of the normal screaming or thrashing; Nothing. I was scared, was she going to be ok?

I had been driving Jasper insane with my constant worry and he had taken to spending more and more time as far away from me as possible. I felt bad, but I couldn't help but worry. Alice wasn't able to see her either and the only conclusion that Carlisle could draw form this was that Bella may have an ability of some kind. This didn't stop me from worrying though.

I hadn't left her side through the entire thing. I refused to leave for anything not even to hunt. I wanted to be the one to take Bella on her first hunt and show her how. I hated to admit it, but I was really excited about having Bella with me for the rest of her life.

"Edward" Called Alice

"It's time" she announced

I immediately turned and saw Bella beginning to stir. I couldn't fight the smile that made its way onto my face. She was ok!

"Don't crowed her" cautioned Alice.

It was only then that I realized that my entire family had made their way into the room.

"Only Edward should be in the room" explained Alice, no doubt having seen all outcomes of the situation.

"Aww I wanted to see if she is still clumsy" pouted Emmett.

"Out!" Alice demanded, while shoving everyone out before giving me a smile and exiting the room herself.

"Ugh" Mumbled Bella softly.

"Bella? Love are you awake?" I asked while gently placing my arm around her waist.

"What happened?" she muttered.

"You have been very sick"

"Am I better now?" she asked

"Ummm... yes and no"

"What do you mean?" she asked, the most confused look appearing on her face. It was adorable.

"Well you remember what me and my family are?"

"Vampires?" she answered, sounding a little unsure.

"Yes"

"Am I a... Vampire?" she questioned slowly.

"Yes, is that ok?" I asked.

She didn't respond at first, she seemed to be gathering her thoughts. I didn't know what I was going to do if she hated me, it would kill me.

"Does this mean I get to be with you forever?" she asked

"If that's what you want then yes" I replied

"Then yes I am very ok with this" she smiled and gave me a hug.

"I love you" I whispered, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Love you to" she replied, "But can I have a real kiss?"

"Anything for you"

With that our lips met and I couldn't even describe how amazing it felt to finally be able to kiss her without holding back. It was perfect.

* * *

Ok so not really sure if I liked this chapter or not and I also don't know if I should end it or keep going. So I guess just tell me what you think.

Also again plez DO NOT review just to tell me that I have shitty grammar and spelling cause I know. Honestly if it bugs you so much why are you reading it?

Again thank you so much for reading and plez review


	15. Epilogue Perfection B&E POV

Ok last chapter... wow so umm enjoy

I just wanna say thx so much for everyone who read and reviewed this story! U r awesome =)

* * *

_Recap_

"I love you" I whispered, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Love you to" she replied, "But can I have a real kiss?"

"Anything for you"

With that our lips met and I couldn't even describe how amazing it felt to finally be able to kiss her without holding back. It was perfect.

_End Recap_

* * *

_Few Months Later_

Bella POV

Perfection! My life was finally complete; had the family I had always hoped for, the love of my life, and eternity to spend with them.

The whole vampire thing had taken some major getting used to but I was learning. Hunting was not one of my favourite things to do, but it was bearable. Funny thing was that blood didn't even appeal to me that much, the only reason I drank it was survival. This fact amazed Carlisle to no end and he was constantly asking me questions about it. The rest of the family was just as amazed and Emmett had burst out laughing about how I was still a freak even among other freaks. This had earned him a slap on the back of the head by Rose and a mumbled apology by Emmett; although I laughed along with him because it was true.

My mind was also unique, and to my immense relief still my own. Edward was still unable to read my mind in anyway and it annoys him to no end but hey now he knows how the rest of the world had to live. Carlisle had some theories that maybe I had some type of gift that allowed me to shield my thoughts, but nothing had been confirmed.

We were currently living in a small town up in Canada and I loved it. After talking with the rest of the family Edward and I had decided that maybe it would be best if we went away for a while just to be sure I could stay in control. We weren't exactly sure how long we were going to stay, but if it were up to me I would live here forever. It was secluded and peaceful; it was my picture perfect home. It was modest, but cozy. It was home.

The Cullen's visited occasionally, but they never stayed long because they were trying to give us space. It was always nice to see them despite Alice's complaints about not enough shopping. They had become my family and I had finally found my place in the world even if it was as a vampire.

Currently I was sitting on the couch watching TV, nervously waiting for Edward to get back from hunting. I had offered to go with him, but he had said that he wanted some time to think about things. I didn't really know how to take this information; was he bored? Did he want to break up? Had I done something wrong? My mind was working on overdrive and I was fidgeting nervously. I don't know what I would do without Edward; I couldn't picture my life without him.

Sometime in the middle of me coming up with the worse case scenarios about what could happen, the door opened.

* * *

Edward POV

Everything was ready. After months of planning I was finally ready. It was going to be perfect.

My life was perfection; I had everything I ever wanted. Bella was the final piece of the puzzle that was the Cullen's. Finally I was not the odd one out, I had Bella. These past few months had been amazing and now there was only one thing left that could make our relationship complete.

My hand automatically went to my coat pocket where the velvet case was that held the ring I would use to propose to Bella. I new form the moment I admitted to myself that I loved her that she would be my wife and I could only hope that she would say yes.

I had gotten Alice to help with picking out the ring and we had found the perfect one that was not to flashy. It was very nice, but it also had that antique look that I knew Bella would love. I had gone over so many different scenarios in my head about how to pop the question exactly, but in the end I had decided to go plain and simple, down on one knee. I knew that Bella like all the classic books and I had a feeling that she would appreciate tradition over something extravagant.

Earlier I had told Bella that I was going out to hunt and wouldn't be back till later. She had offered to come, but I had turned her down because I had to go pick up the ring. I hated the look that had appeared in her face when I told her this but I couldn't have her coming with me when I got the ring.

And now with it safely in my pocket I made my way to the house.

I slowly opened the front door and saw Bella sitting on the couch watching some TV. She immediately turned to me looking nervous.

"What's wrong love?" I asked her, while gathering her into a hug and pulling her down to the couch.

"Do you still want me?" she all but whispered to me.

"Always" I assured her.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise" I confirmed.

With that her arms wrapped around me and she laid her head on my chest.

"Good" she smiled.

"Love?"

"Yes"

"There is something else I wanted to ask you"

"What's that?" she asked, sounding confused.

I slowly stood up and began to kneel on one knee. I saw her eyes widen as I pulled out the velvet case.

"Bella, I love you, you are my life and I never want to be without you, would you do me the honour of being my wife?" I asked hopefully.

She didn't respond right away and I was getting worried that maybe I was moving too fast. I mean we hadn't really known each other that long, but it felt like we were meant to be and I didn't want to wait any longer.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yes" she responded.

"Yes what Bella?"

"Yes I will marry you Edward Cullen" she exclaimed.

I then slid the ring on her figure and we sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

So I think that's it for this story but I am thinking of doing a sequel. Idk when I would do the sequel and I would love to hear any ideas people have for the sequel.

Thx you so so so so so much to everyone who has reviewed, you have no idea how much they have helped and encouraged!

I am kinds proud that I was able to finish one even though it may not have been very good.

Anyway thx again =)


End file.
